ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kellie Waymire
| Place of birth = Columbus, Ohio, USA | Date of death = (age 36) | Place of death = Los Angeles, California, USA | Gender = Female | Roles = | Characters = Lanya (pictured above); Elizabeth Cutler (pictured below) | image2 = Elizabeth Cutler on Archer IV.jpg }} Kellie Suzanne Waymire was an American actress who is known to Star Trek fans for her portrayal of recurring character Elizabeth Cutler on the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. She previously guest-starred as Lanya in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Personal life Waymire was born in Columbus, Ohio. She earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Theatre from Southern Methodist University in Dallas, Texas. In 1993, she graduated from the University of California at San Diego with a Masters of Fine Arts degree. Waymire died from an undiagnosed cardiac arrhythmia (irregular heartbeat) at her home in Los Angeles, California. Reports that she was buried at Riverside Cemetery in West Milton, Ohio, are false. An employee at the offices of Union Township, which operates Riverside Cemetery, said the township had no record of her burial. Rather than recast her role on Star Trek: Enterprise, the show's producers opted not to use the character again. Television work Waymire made her television debut on the daytime soap opera One Life to Live in 1994. She followed this with guest spots on such television series as Seinfeld (with Jason Alexander and Gene Dynarski), The X-Files (in an episode of directed by Terrence O'Hara and co-starring Patrick Kilpatrick), Judging Amy (with Spencer Garrett and Scarlett Pomers), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Lee Arenberg and Albie Selznick), and NYPD Blue (with Gordon Clapp and Barbara Tarbuck). She had a recurring role as Melissa on the HBO series , during which time she worked with performers such as Joel Brooks, Joanna Cassidy, Art Chudabala, Robert Foxworth, Dina Meyer, Ed O'Ross, and Robert Pine. She also made recurring appearance on the short-lived series Wolf Lake, on which Sharon Lawrence was a regular. Bruce McGill had a recurring role on this series, as well, and appeared in four of Waymire's five episodes. In addition, Waymire was a regular cast member on the short-lived comedy series The Pitts, on which she played Liz Pitt. The series ran for only seven episodes in the spring of 2003. Waymire's final television credit, an episode of the drama series Everwood, aired two months after her death and was dedicated to her memory. (Stephanie Niznik was a regular on this series, but did not appear in Waymire's episode.) Waymire also shot an episode of the Fox network series Wonderfalls, but the series was canceled before her episode aired. However, her episode can be found on the DVD set of the series. This episode was also dedicated to Waymire's memory. Film work Waymire made her feature film debut in the 1998 comedy/drama Playing by Heart, which featured an ensemble cast that also included Sean Connery, Tim Halligan, Michael Buchman Silver, Hal Landon, Jr., and David Clennon. This was followed by a role in the 1999 psychological thriller Bubble Boy, which co-starred Harry Groener and Darryl Henriques. Her next film was a 2000 comedy entitled Screenland Drive, where she worked with John Fleck and Robert Pine. That same year, she appeared in the comic drama Sunset Strip, as did Jimmie F. Skaggs. She then played the female lead in the action-horror thriller Maniacts. Mel Winkler also had a role in this film. Waymire's last films were two shorts released in 2003: Something More and The Vest. The first of these co-starred Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Appearances * as Lanya * (as Elizabeth Cutler) ** ** ** External links * * * at StarTrek.com * KellieWaymire.com - unofficial fan website de:Kellie Waymire es:Kellie Waymire nl:Kellie Waymire Waymire, Kellie Waymire, Kellie Waymire, Kellie